


Blanket Monster

by Verbophobic



Series: Fluffy Fireballs [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has had a bad day. So bad that Marco finds his boyfriend to have been eaten by the 'Blanket Monster'. Just a cute and short drabble. Marco/Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Monster

Marco entered his room and paused. Something was different. He stood about for a while before sighing and moving to sit on his bed above his bundled up blanket. His hand rested on the bundle and he just sat there, eyes roaming around to think. He knew that Ace wasn’t feeling good, but he’d thought the younger had meant physically, not mentally. But he knew now and relaxing he looked at the bundle and gave a little smile. Moving to the end he curled his fingers under it and lifted.

“They are wrong, all of ‘em. Ya are perfect an even if they can’t see it ah can. Love ya my lil’ spark, yoi~” He kept his little smile on his lips and leaned down to kiss Ace’s forehead softly. The younger man was just gawping at him for a while then Marco let go of the blanket and let it cover the logia user again. His hand rested on Ace’s back and just stayed there.

He felt when Ace began to wiggle but he didn’t move, didn’t react at all. Ac’s hands were suddenly on Marco’s leg and then his head was where too. Marco had to fight not to tense up but after a minute was calm and relaxed again.

Moving his hand again he pulled the blanket down to reveal Ace not making eye contact and the man’s red face. Marco just smiled and resettled his hand again and laid his head back against the wall. He supposed a nap wouldn’t hurt after all~.


End file.
